Avarin Indus
Introduction 'Ashta was surprised she still felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought of him. Yes, he wasn't the man who she thought he was when she first met him, but she liked the man that he actually was.' (Post 6499) Archon Avarin Indus (played by Christian Bale) is the no-nonesense former Gil of the Cardassian military. Having some from a very science oriented family, he was the rebel who joined the service to earn his law degree. Having been on assignment in the Dominion War and as a body guard for the First Lady, he is now a close friend and family lawyer. Avarin has recently opened his own law office with a focus on domestic disputes. Family Information Immediate Family Born January 30, 2346, Avarin was the baby to Talara Indus (2326) and Dorad Indus (2305). His father had two wives, making Zeteri Indus (2305 - 2373) his co-mother until her death during the beginnings of the Dominion war. Avarin has two half-siblings from Zeteri and Dorad - a sister named Ullisa (2335) and a brother names Corat (2341). They were all born and all grew up on the Cardassian science colony moon Chintoka IV. Children Zeeka Pavo Born September 06, 2374, Zeeka Pavo is the illegitimate daughter between Avarin and Mira Pavo.'' Having a love affair with a student at the all female school he patrolled in, Zeeka was conceived a month before Mira was to marry Gul Ret Pavo. Zeeka was raised never knowing about her true father until 2383. Shortly after learning, her mother was killed and Zeeka has been declared missing. Zeteri Indus Born February 11, 2382, Zeteri is the daughter between Avarin and Ashta Sarex.'' Soon after her birth, however, Avarin and Ashta divorced, leaving Zeteri in her father`s custody. This conflicts with events in Future Plots, as Ashta and Avarin never divorced. In current plots, Zeteri's step-mother is now Siyal Remara. Arita Indus Born June 11, 2383, Arita Indus is the second daughter between Avarin and Ashta Sarex. Retal Indus Born August 28, 2384, Retal Indus is the third daughter between Avarin and Ashta Sarex.' Gil Indus Born September 01, 2385, Gil Indus is the first son between Avarin and Ashta Sarex.' Balen Indus Born August 21, 2383, Balen is the oldest twin between Avarin and Siyal Indus. Balen does not exist in future plots. Ro'har Indus Born August 21, 2383 youngest twin between Avarin and Siyal Indus. Balen does not exist in future plots. Personal Life Mira Pavo Avarin and Mira Pavo met while he was a guard at her all girls schools. They would flirt with each other, carrying on a secret relationship. Soon enough, Mira lost her virginity to Avarin in the school and conceived Zeeka. Sometime later, Avarin proposed but was turned down when Zeeka explained she was bethrothed to a man named Gul Pavo. Ashta Sarex Avarin and Ashta Sarex met while he was on Earth as an undercover officer. Initially he appeared to be a Terran by the name of Cole Hoffman. Eventually, he confessed his true identity with Ashta and started a sexual relationship. When she broke up with her, then boyfriend, James Munroe, they became an official couple. Ashta dropped out of Starfleet and went to live with Avarin on Cardassia where she enrolled in university. They married on April 06, 2381. Upon graduating, she gave birth to their first daughter, Zeteri Indus. Not even a year later and Avarin was regretting his decision in marrying Ashta and divorced. Ashta returned back to Earth to look after her st ep-brother. *Note: Ashta and Avarin did NOT divorce in future plots. They are still married with added children Arita, Retal and Gil. Siyal Remara Avarin and Siyal Remara met while he was on Bajor for work. At first, they did not hit it off and often argued on her religion as the point of contension. Finally, Siyal relented to seeing Cardassia through his eyes and decided to leave Starfleet to pursue a career on her home planet. Eventually, they decided to try for babies and when Siyal announced she was pregnant with twin boys, Avarin proposed. They were married April 20, 2383. Military Service When he was 15, Avarin went off to the military on Cardassia prime. He spent the next four years at the Academy, graduating in 2364 with a degree in military law and defense. Avarin was on the front lines during the Dominion war, returning to Prime only to leave again in 2380 to be a undercover body guard to Questa Damar Upon marriage to Ashta, in 2381, Avarin resigned from the military. Years as: D`ja: 2364 - 2368 Kara: 2368 - 2374 Gil: 2374 -2378 Glinn: 2378 - 2380 Gil: 2380 - 2381 Civilian Career Once resigned from the military, Avarin went full time into the legal world. He represents Questa in all of her business transactions - both on/off Cardassia Prime, as well as recently starting up his own lawfirm in his home. Avarin's primary focus is on domestic disputes and financial transactions, though he is educated in military law. Disfigurement While undercover on Earth as Cole Hoffman, Avarin encountered the mirror universe double mDayin Letho. After injuring mJames Munroe, Avarin was the recipient of an attack from mDayin, which resulted in the loss of his left eye. Future Plot Inconsistencies In current plots, Avarin has divorced Ashta Sarex and is currently married to Siyal Remara. His only children are Zeeka, Zeteri, Balen and Ro'har. In future plots, Avarin never divorced Ashta Sarex. He has never met Siyal Remara resulting in Balen and R'ohar to not exist. His children, then, include Zeeka, Zeteri, Arita, Retal and Gil. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:Cardassian Union Category:Security/Law